Inseguridad
by Colfer99
Summary: Kurt Hummel no es tan valiente como demuestra ser. One-shot sobre Kurt, contiene menciones de Klaine, aunque leves. T por seguridad y porque soy paranoica.


Kurt Hummel es una persona fuerte, una persona valiente, capaz de aguantar miles de cosas.; un ejemplo a seguir. Él nunca llora y va por la vida con la cabeza en alto. Es orgulloso y le da igual lo que digan de él.  
No deja que los demás lo intimiden; no importa si lo superan diez veces en tamaño, él siempre sabrá que hacer.  
Pero eso es sólo lo que él deja ver. Esa opinión es la que demuestra frente a todos. Su padre, su hermano, sus amigos, frente a cualquiera.  
Pero la verdad no es esa, es una distinta. Totalmente distorsionada de la falsa que Kurt creó sin intención alguna desde un principio, pero que, luego de mucho tiempo se expandió y todos comenzaron a admirarlo por eso, sea en secreto o públicamente. La realidad contaba una diferente historia sobre el chico homosexual llamado Kurt Hummel.  
Él en verdad no es fuerte. Una persona fuerte no se desmorona todas las noches en su cuarto, y llora hasta quedar seco, piensa Kurt.  
Una persona valiente no cree que quitarse la vida solucione todo. Una persona capaz de aguantar miles de cosas no se reprocha mentalmente todo lo que hace y el porqué de su acoso.  
Y más importante, un ejemplo a seguir no se encuentra en este momento tirado en su cama, viendo el techo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras piensa que no merece nada de lo que obtiene.  
Nadie lo merece. Sin embargo, algunos desafortunados deben de pasar demasiados obstáculos para lograr sus metas.  
Algún día trabajarán para mí y se arrepentirán de todo, se repite Kurt todas las noches pero sin llegar a creérselo.  
"Hummel, no permitas que te vean débil."  
Ese es su lema y su regla máxima.  
A veces se pregunta porque debe mantener esa fachada de hombre valiente, se pregunta porque no puede ser real y auténtico con sus amigos y familia y vivir su vida siendo tal como es. Pero luego recuerda el porqué de eso y se retracta.  
Sólo que, a veces, son demasiadas las penas que ahoga que teme que alguien mirara sus ojos y se diera cuenta de todo. Porque los ojos de Kurt pueden ser los más hermosos, pero hay tristeza en ellos, una tristeza que nadie puede ver ni notar. También hay súplica dentro de ellos, porque, si los observas bien, puedes darte cuenta que están desamparados, y que Kurt grita por dentro. Más nadie puede oírlo por estar demasiado ocupados con sus problemas.  
Esa es la frase. Kurt grita por dentro. Y nadie parece notarlo.  
Las lágrimas no derramadas en la escuela recompensan su trabajo haciéndolo en la comodidad de su cuarto, y los sollozos también están presentes. Porque nadie lo escucha, nunca lo hacen.  
Al menos para él, que tiene incrustada la idea en la cabeza de que nadie lo nota o sabe que le está pasando en realdiad. Pero si hay una persona que puede ver todo lo que Kurt sufre. Pero, en vez de ayudarlo, se acojona. Teme por hacerlo mal.  
Y eso es peor que no hacer nada, piensa Blaine.  
Pero se equivoca. Oh, está tan equivocado. Pero no puede ver eso, sólo puede ver a Kurt todos los días sufrir por dentro.  
Sus sonrisas son falsas y no tiene más fuerza para aguantar mucho más de lo que lo está haciendo.  
A veces, Kurt tiene algunas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando escucha los continuos gritos de los acosadores llamándole marica, princesa o señorita, aunque nadie más las ve, nadie más las siente. Excepto Blaine. Pero Blaine es muy cobarde como para decir algo.  
Y esa cobardía es su peor enemiga.  
Porque no puede hacer nada para deshacerse de ella, siempre existirá esa inseguridad característica de él. Nunca podrá hacer nada para dejar de ser cobarde. Nunca podrá hacer nada para demostrarle a Kurt cuanto lo quiere, y nunca podrá hacerle saber que él si sabe lo que le pasa y quisiera ayudarlo. Maldita cobardía, maldita inseguridad, maldito Blaine.  
Odia esa parte de su ser. Como quisiera caminar hasta la casa vecina, tocar la puerta y ver a Kurt. Porque ellos son vecinos, pero el castaño no lo conoce siquiera, piensa Blaine.  
Aunque se equivoca. Kurt si conoce a Blaine. Kurt si lo reconoce cuando camina por los pasillos de McKinley con su ropa fuera de gusto, pero tierna en él. Kurt si lo reconoce cuando habla. Y Kurt reconoce todo esto porque lleva enamorado de Blaine durante años y nunca se atrevió a hablarle, o dirigirla más palabras que un "hola". Reconoce que es tímido, pero algo le pasa con ese chico que no le permite decir más de dos palabras juntas en una misma oración. Su corazón galopa fuerte cuando lo ve, y su cabeza se convierte en un remolino en el momento de oler el perfume que emana Blaine cuando se acerca mucho a Kurt.  
Y él sabe que lo ama, pero no puede permitirse estar con él. Además de la humillación del rechazo y la inseguridad, no puede permitirse dejar entrar a más personas en su vida, no puede seguir mintiéndole a más gente que quiere y adora. Simplemente no. Es mucha la carga de culpabilidad, pero es lo mejor. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran qué en realidad, Kurt Hummel era un cobarde?

**N/A: **_Bueno, este one-shot también lo hice hace bastante tiempo. Obviamente, como el título lo dice, trata sobre la inseguridad de Kurt.  
Creo que puedo decir con orgullo que me gusta mi trabajo en este escrito (raro en mí, ¿no?). Bueno, solamente quería decir eso y que ojalá hallan disfrutado de leer. Espero sus __**reviews**__, me gustaría saber que pensaron de él.  
¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me quieren regalar algo por el buen trabajo que hice o tirarme una silla por la cabeza? Cualquiera que sea su respuesta, sólo deje una review. _


End file.
